Commercial vehicles (e.g., cars and trucks) can suffer many kinds of anomalous events that may reduce productivity. Prominent types of anomalous events include accidental events (e.g., breakdowns, collisions) and malicious events (e.g., theft, vandalism). Commercial vehicles often include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event, e.g., recording video during a collision; recording vehicle state data to understand the cause of a breakdown, etc. Vehicle event recorders are primarily designed to record data associated with accidental anomalous events. Use of a vehicle event recorder not only reduces potential cost related to an accidental anomalous event, it reduces insurance liability to the vehicle owner. Vehicle event recorders are not typically used to record data associated with malicious events. However, they can both reduce the liability associated with a malicious event and also potentially prevent a malicious event while it is occurring.